Trier
Overview Trier is the central city of the Germans, and represents the pride of the German people. It is the equivalent of a massive central outpost, carved from stone and built into the side of a mighty mountain. Rumors have said that the mountain was carved out by Queen Zera herself, as she pounded the stone to form impressive structures to house her people. German culture is spread through the city, as one might expect; tourists can see the sights and experience quality German engineering, as well as gems and metals plucked straight from the mineral-rich western mountain ranges. Queen Zera often visits the city as well, considering it a worthwhile representation of her peoples' culture. Beware, however; though the German people are full of pride and friendly towards outsiders, do not mistake their complacency for weakness. If in any way a visitor decides to disrespect the city or its people, the Germans will surely and swiftly rain hell down upon them. City Sectors Port District Being the second-largest port in all of Sapphiria, Trier handles the export of rare minerals and ores, mined out of the expansive mines that tunnel deep into the Westarian Mountains. Since Westaria is full of genius inventors, their sea vessels are some of the most impressive; Lublin regularly utilizes them in shipping out goods. The ores and minerals often see themselves shipped out to other cities, and even other nations. More commonly, Trier exports their goods to Rubidia, where master weapon smiths use them to craft the most amazing armaments. Residential District As with most cities, the Residential District houses most of the populace; specifically families or those who don't work in the mining business. As all buildings in Trier are made of stone, the residential housing developments are built to last, able to withstand the test of time. Much of the surface of Trier is covered in the district, with tall spires and intricate stonework designs crafted by the best architects that Westaria has to offer. The higher class citizens live towards the top of the city, along the side of the mountain that Trier was carved out of. District 49 District 49, also known as the Miners' District, is located beneath the surface of Trier. It is mostly maintained as a living space for the laborers in Trier. The district itself is entirely subterranean; buildings are carved from cave systems, and are tightly compact and organized in neat rows. Often times, miners will share their houses with partners or siblings, for the sake of saving space. The district leads directly into the Trier Mines, which expands far below the Earth. Miners regularly find new ores to harvest, or mine out the stone to help with building. The Burrows Below Trier is the Burrows; a deep and complex network of tunnels that span much of the underground, and connect directly to District 49. While originally simple dirt pathways dug out by miners or others, the tunnels have been reinforced, widened and lengthened over the course of centuries. It's common to find corpses in the Burrows, as the long and winding tunnels often cause people to get lost. It's also common to find lovers, who use the complex tunnel system to elope from scornful parents or earn some degree of privacy. Efforts have been made to better map out the Burrows, though it become more difficult over the years; the tunnels are constantly being expanded upon, either for mining purposes or other reasons. Mountain Gates Deep in the heart of the mountain that Trier is carved from lies the Mountain Gates; a heavily guarded gate crafted from stone and metal. The gates lead into the Westarian Mountains, and is the only way with a direct path into the kingdom. All other passages are either impossible or improbable, with most of the terrain consisting of steep mountainsides and sheer cliff faces. The gate is watched 24/7 by the Westarian Militia, with by the latest in Westarian engineering.Category:Cities of Sapphiria Category:Sapphirian Empire